Innocent Memory
by Deaths Lie
Summary: Misaki came to my house last night to mourn the fall of his clan with me, someone who doesn't even care. To say I don't care isn't descriptive enough. It's not that I don't care, but more I don't want to. I care about the person I love crying all night, but not if it's about the man he left me for. Whatever, I wish Homra never existed. I hate it. - Saruhiko (SaruMi fluff stuff)


It was the morning after everything had gone down. All I could do was just lay on my couch, fighting the instinct to either cry or cut my wrist until I could render myself emotionless again. The entire reason I had even had to try to sleep on this damned couch was because a certain red-head had decided my house was the place to crash when he felt his heart had truly been ripped out then shattered to a fine dust.

Why he wanted to hijack my bed I wasn't sure, but all I know was his crying had lasted through the night until finally it stopped a little before sunrise. I had to sit there listening, not doing anything for the person I loved; because if I so much as touched him he might shatter, leave and never come back. His mark was gone. The mark he always beamed with pride when he thought of it, but now it only brought sorrow. My own was gone, but the scratches I had burned into my skin to get Misaki to at least show emotion to me shined as bright as the day before the Sword of Damocles had fallen, and my king had taken Mikoto's life to prevent a replay of the creator.

When he came in bags under his eyes and hair ruffled, even if it was because he had been crying for hours, my heart swooned. He looked at me alarmed, like he had no clue why he was here. It's painful to be glared at in your own home, a thin blanket protecting you from the cold and having to wear pajamas.

"Hey." Was all he said before sitting down next to me, though I was laying down. "Want me to make some breakfast, Saruhiko? I don't know why, but I'm exhausted today." He went like we hadn't been fighting to the death for over a year, or like his hero hadn't just died. Something was off. He isn't capable of doing something like this, and if he was I need to learn how to cut off my feelings even more.

"Misaki, do you realize what happened yesterday?" It was a simple question I asked. Not much more than a yes or no question.

He took his time face becoming distressed when he tried to say yes. "I think so. I mean it was like usual. I went to work. I saw you in um cosplay? And I rode my skateboard. Right?" He sort of gave a correct answer, but if he was okay his answer would have been 'Mikoto died.' Nothing about me or trivial matters, just that his king had died.

"Misaki, how was I in cosplay, you should know I really don't like doing such a thing. I wore my normal clothes yesterday, and we fought like usual. By money paying job, you got angry again and don't have one anymore. Biggest thing that happened was Homra work." I wasn't in the mood to have him lie to me. I would break his heart again until he learned not to lie to me.

"Homra? Saruhiko, I don't think your feeling alright. It's the weekend so let's just ignore our day off… I don't know." When he made his absolutely baffled expression as he said 'Homra', I realized he really doesn't know. He only makes that face when he really doesn't understand something,

"Misaki, how old are we? Where do I work? Why are you at my house?" I ask seemingly not to have any particular interest in the topic, when in truth I was terrified. If he didn't know what Homra was he could very well not know what has happened for the past four years. At the same time I had a sick feeling of hope, because if he didn't remember Homra then he wouldn't remember I betrayed him.

"We're nineteen Saruhiko, even I'd know that. You have some police job or something. I don't know because you don't exactly tell me about it. And I'm at your house because we are best friends so I just crashed here when it got too late and dangerous to go back home. You know, you're a pretty bland person. You've got a nice place, but it remains undecorated and so empty it's clean. You're so fucking depressing." He answers the questions like how he should if Homra didn't exist and he doesn't have a concussion, he did answer all the questions correctly, if someone took Homra out of the question.

"Yeah… Best friends you say? Huh… And if you want you can decorate it however you felt like, but no red." I felt like reaching up and grabbing him. As long as you were on his good side, which I magically was, he would have patience. If he wasn't embarrassed he'd act nice and be more predictable. And if you were close to him he'd act like a cute person. Now that I thought about it he hadn't even yelled at me for calling him 'Misaki' yet, and was acting extremely cute, all traits he had before fucking Homra.

"No shit we're best friends, Stupid. And, why not red? You don't not like the color red. Hmm, well what about blue? We can both agree on that color. Though isn't your favorite purple?" He wasn't even processing that red was the color of his clan, and that the blue was my clan. How did he not remember he swore to hate blue as long as he lived and that red was the best color there will ever be?

"Purple is the best color. And it's blue and red when the meet, form and create something even more beautiful. Next question now. Who is your girlfriend? Do I have one? Or how about who do you admire?" I threw more questions because I wanted to know if he had one or if he even liked girls, it had been a while since we could talk like this.

"Oh. Well um, you know my skill and girls." He said blushing, not even remembering the colors. "And you're too fucking anti-social to like someone like that. Geez. I guess I admire… well there are a lot of good heroes in manga, but I can't say they're my top. Can you be the person I admire for… I am not sure, breathing?" He wasn't even thinking about Mikoto for any of those questions. Take away Homra from his memory and he was the perfect person. He wasn't acting obnoxious and ranting about how amazing Homra was. He wasn't being annoying.

"Good. About the breathing, is there more I can do to make you my undying follower?" I couldn't resist myself. If Misaki was like this he would also be able to take 'it was just a joke' like it really was one. I sat up, and stared directly into his innocent eyes. "You know Misaki, even I have someone I like." I let my hand out to cup his cheek, and grinned when he looks surprised.

"Uh, um, well… Could you just remove your hand now." He looked down blushing more with his eyes avoiding mine. He wasn't attacking so I took my chance and brushed my lips against his, smiling before taking them all for myself. "Mmph!" He yelped, surprised by my actions and before I closed my own his eyes were wide.

After a second of the contact he eased into the touch and let his hand wrap on my shoulder. I didn't make a move to deepen this moment with some tongue action, because if I did I could wish rational thoughts away and open my mind to going into full shojo manga mode.

"I'm not gay you know." Was all he said when he slowly opened his eyes to look into mine. Here was the docile Misaki I fell for. I don't want to wake up if this is a dream, because life without Homra, Mikoto, and all that crap is amazing, especially after I went through what it's like without nice Misaki and can cherish the time. "But I did like that." He said before leaning back in to see how much he could make my heart explode before I showed it.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yeah okay a bit uh, badly written I am doing the 2am writing again so bare it. The idea came to me after I saw 'the-sadistic-doctor' have a note that said, "What if after one of the kings died all of their clansmen forgot about them afavoritingnd lost all of their memories and things about them? Y'know how sad that would be, everyone forgetting Mikoto. ;A; You know how many tears I'd cry…? A LOT. Dslkjgdslkgjsdkg". Yay Tumblr! Well hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading, maybe reviewing, and loving (Also just shipping because shipping).


End file.
